1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to notifying individuals about potential fraud, and more particularly to notifying users contemplating transactions over a distributed computer network about other user's prior transaction histories.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The use of the Internet has provided great advances and tremendous access to information. The Internet has also provided a method for conducting transactions between individuals and/or parties. These transactions can take place between individuals and parties that are at great distances from one another.
Unfortunately, some individuals have taken the opportunity to defraud individuals participating in transactions over the Internet. Because of the anonymity provided by the Internet, it is extremely difficult for users to determine who actual defrauded them and how to attempt to seek redress.
It would be beneficial if systems or methods were available that provided users with information about other individuals and/or parties with whom they contemplate conducting transactions. It is with respect to these and other background information factors that the present invention has evolved.